Shopping in the Real World
by xRiku.Louisax
Summary: What happens when Rangiku and Toushiro go shopping with the unlikeliness of characters ... a couple OC's and a lot of fun moments. Rated K for possible hints of violence ...


**_Hey Guys and Gals ^.^_**

**_This Fan-fic has been long in the making and I think it's about time I finished it xD_**

**_After quite a few problems with Coursework and Computers being stupid, I have finally completed this Funny Story_**

**_Words: 2,455_**

**_Characters:_**

**_Rangiku Matsumoto_**

**_Toushiro Hitsugaya_**

**_Ichigo Kurosaki_**

**_Zack Bladeric_**

**_Becca Ichimaru_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not Own Bleach of any of the characters in the Story, although I wish I did, but sadly I'm not Tite Kubo lol_**

**_Zack Bladeric is an Original Character of Ulquiorr4eva_**

**_Becca Ichimaru is the Original Character of my Random Purple Jelly Tot best Buddie ^.^_**

**_So no stealing either of them, or I'll set me army of Cyber Cookies on you xD_**

**_Now .. On to the story, I think you've all had enough of my ramblings ...._**

* * *

Shopping in the Real World

"BECCA! Where is He?!?!" Rangiku screamed at Becca

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! I don't know how many times I have to repeat myself??" Becca yelled back at her, with her fists clenched at her side. Toushiro stood in-between the pair of them, switching his glance between them, his eyebrow twitching ever so slightly. It was bad enough that he was put in this position in the first place, because of a Certain-someone, but them constantly shouting at each other, simply did nothing to keep him calm …

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT-UP!! Unless you wish to be ICE-SCLUPTURES in my GARDEN!!!!" Instantly both women fell silent in front of the [now tall and extremely gorgeous] white-haired Captain. Toushiro fell silent once again trying to figure out how they all actually got into this mess …

* * *

A new day was beginning in the Soul Society, with the various individuals of the 13 Court Guard Squads, busying themselves with their daily routines; paperwork, training, more paperwork and so on … However, this was not the case for two members of the comfortably stable Squad 10.

A flash of Strawberry-blonde and Silvery-White, swept past an unsuspecting officer of one of the 13 divisions. All that was left in their wake was destruction, and a heck of a lot of scattered paperwork, which no doubt they would see later.

Toushiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10 was sat at his desk, looking over the reports that had been submitted for the new recruits that wished to join the 'Lively' Squad, when he suddenly felt the Spiritual Pressure of the two people who at that exact moment he didn't want to see. He quickly put down the papers and put anything that was brake-able away in his draws, and not a moment too soon, as at that exact moment the door was flung open to reveal his girlfriend Rangiku Matsumoto, and her 'Accomplice' Becca Ichimaru.

"What is it Rangiku?" Toushiro stared at her intently. "Wow … I didn't ha- Hey! How come you always think I want something?!?!?" She glared at him, with her hands on her hips. "Well now that he knows that we bes after something Matsu, May as well tell him." Becca giggled beside her. Becca glanced around the office, then stood frozen, her blood red eyes, widening as she took in the sight before her. Rangiku saw Becca's body go rigid. She glanced over as Toushiro, and rolled her eyes.

"Juushiro been to see you hasn't he?" She inquired. Toushiro shook his head silently, instantly realizing what Becca was staring at, stood in the corner was an enormous bag of candy which Juushiro had delivered with his newly appointed Lieutenant, Zack. Toushiro rolled his eyes, turning his attention to bag in the corner. He got up and went to the corner to get the bag, then headed over to the 'Dynamic Duo.'

"Here you go Becca, have them, it's not like I'm going to eat them …" Becca made to grab them, when the bag was swiftly pulled away. "Ah No Becca, you can only have them on one condition … They must not be eaten now, only later in your own time … Got It?"

Becca eagerly nodded her head; it had been at least a week since Head-Captain Ukitake had been round to deliver candy. Toushiro handed her the candy, and Becca quickly scarpered off to put them in her Quarters.

Rangiku laughed at the whole exchange, but abruptly stopped when she felt the icy-glare of Toushiro on her, "So Rangiku … what is it that you wanted?"

Rangiku fidgeted slightly, until an unwanted comment from Haineko drifted into her mind _**'Oh will you just get on with it already, your Rangiku Matsumoto, your NOT MEANT TO GET NERVOUS!'**_

'_I know … but what if he says No?'_

'_**Well there's only one way to find out, do it or I'll go find a new mistress, one who ISN'T a coward'**_

'_HEY! I'm not a bloody coward you stupid, smart-assed Cat!'_

'_**WELL PROVE IT THEN!'**_Haineko screamed at her.

'_Alright chill will ya' I'm going to!'_ Came her reply. All the while Toushiro patiently waited for her answer, but by the time the answer came he was about ready to freeze something.

"Um ... Well you see … …"" Rangiku sucked in large breath, and then let it out again. Toushiro stared at her dumb-founded. "Ok … Now say it slowly, with breaths in between please …" Rangiku nodded,

"Becca and I want to go to the Real World, and go shopping …"

Toushiro considered this for a moment, and then sighed, by now he knew that when Rangiku wanted something, there was no point trying to fight a losing battle. He sighed heavily. "Fine … When do you want to leave?" he inquired. Rangiku took a couple of moments fully understand what he just said, then started to jump up and down on the spot.

"Thank you ever so much Toushiro!" She ran over to him, and kissed on the cheek, then ran out of the Office, leaving a pink-faced Taichou in her wake, to go tell Becca, without bothering to tell him when she wanted to leave …

Whilst waiting for the girls to return, the Lieutenant of the 13th Squad wondered into the Office. "Captain Hitsugaya, Head-Captain Ukitake wanted me to tell you that your request for the day off for; you, your Lieutenant and your 3rd seat have been granted" He read off of the list, looking up at the young Taichou to see a small smile on his face.

"Is there something wrong Captain Hitsugaya" Zack inquired nervously, it was still rare to see him smiling, but this smile held something more behind it.

"I was just wondering, would you like to accompany me to the real world? I could use someone like you to help keep them two under control ..."

Zack stared for a couple of seconds, then bowed, "I would be honoured Hitsugaya-Taichou, I'll go see if there is anything that my Captain needs to be done first …"

"Ok then Zack; report back as soon as you can … I have no idea when those two are going get back …" and with that Zack left the office.

30 minutes later they were all ready to go; Rangiku, Toushiro and Zack all stood in front of the gate, as Becca had gone through 5 minutes later to 'Persuade' Ichigo to come shopping with them … Toushiro was glad of the moral support he would get from both Ichigo and Zack, when it came to dealing with those two. "Ready?" Toushiro asked, seeing as he was the only Taichou in the group, it was his responsibility to insure everyone got there and back safely, there was a resounding 'Yes' from both parties, and with that they stepped through the gate that would take them to the real world.

It was mid-morning when they arrived in the Real World, and they were just minutes away from the shopping center. Rangiku pulled out her cell phone, and phoned Becca "… Come on pic- Oh hey Becca! Where are you?" Rangiku bit her thumb nail, as she listened to what Becca had to say, "OK then Becca, we'll see you in five …" and with that she hung up, and turned to the two males behind her. "So … where is she?" Toushiro inquired.

"She's already at the shopping mall, Ichigo didn't actually put up a fight, in fact he was so glad that he was saved from his Dad" She laughed, Zack and Toushiro joined in with her, they all knew what Ichigo's Father was like. Soon they all stopped laughing and decided that they weren't going to keep Becca waiting any longer than they actually had too, and started to walk towards the town center.

A couple of minutes later they arrived, as soon as they step foot on the carefully tiled floor, Becca came bounding up to them with tears in her eyes. "MATSU!!!! I-thought-that-guys-had-got-lost-or-that-you-had-died! I-was-about-to-go-out-a-look-for-you-but-Ichigo-said-I-wasn't-allowed! … I WAS SOOO SCARED!!!!" Becca cling on Rangiku's arm, tears rolling down her face, Rangiku hugged Becca smoothing her hair down, "Its OK Becca … we're here now … so why don't we go SHOPPING!!"

Becca nodded slightly, then got up and went over to Ichigo, whilst Rangiku ran off into the chaos of the Shopping Mall. Toushiro sighed, and shook his head. "I think had better go after her, just ensure that my card-card doesn't get maxed out …." Toushiro waved slightly at the group and sprinted off after his girlfriend.

Ichigo laughed slightly, looking at Becca, instantly wishing that he hadn't, as there stood Becca with the biggest Puppy-dog eyes imaginable. Ichigo sighed wearily; he had a feeling that his wallet would be very light by the end of the day. "Ichi … can we gos shopping now …" She blinked cutely at him, sticking her bottom-lip out. Ichigo really didn't get a choice as Becca dragged him away from Zack, Ichigo silently mouthing 'Help' at Zack.

Zack snapped back to reality; after being awed by the scale of the building, only to notice that everyone had disappeared … "Ichigo … Hitsugaya … Becca … Matsumoto …?" Zack spun around the spot looking in every possible direction he could think of: up; down; left; right; forwards; backwards … Hell even spun around, nearly falling over. After a while he gave up his search which had led him to being stood in front of an antiques shop. Zack shrugged at entered the store; he was a sucker for good antiques.

After what seemed like hours - which in fact it was - the two groups met up again, but sometime during shopping they managed to somehow swap groups, so that it was 'Ichigo and Toushiro' and 'Rangiku and Becca', both groups had quite a few bags, which soon littered the floor when they realized that Zack wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Ichigo, Toushiro … Where's Zack" Rangiku inquired slightly worried, she wasn't about carry all of those bags back to the Soul Society without SOME help. Ichigo shrugged "I thought he was with you guys …"

"No……"Becca drawled out, staring intently at Toushiro who usually held the answers.

Toushiro saw this, and backed away slightly "Hey don't look at me, I have no clue where he is …"

"So what do we do then?!?!" Becca whined slightly flustered, it wasn't everyday that you lost a Lieutenant … A Captain maybe, but never a Lieutenant …

Toushiro sighed, running his hand through his unruly hair "Alright … lets split up, and search the area, if we all look we just might be able to find them … Rangiku, you'll come with me, seeing as you know the area better than I do … Ichigo you go with Becca, as you actually live here …Alright lets move …" They split up into groups and ran off back into the crowds. Little did they know was that Zack was in the store that was directly behind the group …

After about 30 minutes of combing the mall with a fine-toothed comb, they came to a rest at where that started. "Face it … he's probably be kidnapped of something … but they want with a Dead person, is anyone's guess …" Ichigo huffed, slumping down in his chair. Rangiku lent on her hand, with a far away look in her eyes; she was deducting on who was the last person to see Zack … It certainly wasn't her, because she'd gone of first … It couldn't have been Toushiro, because he wasn't that far behind her … So by power of Deduction the two that were left were Ichigo and Becca … "BECCA!!!" Rangiku shouted, resulting in Toushiro falling off his chair in surprise. "Becca snapped her head towards Rangiku, wondering why she had shouted at her, "Yes Matsu?"

Rangiku stood up and Pointed at Becca "You … You and Ichigo were the last to see Zack, So WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!?!?!"

Becca stood up and faced Rangiku, "How the Hell should I know, it's not like I'm his Baby-Sitter …" she growled back.

"WELL YOU MUST KNOW!! You saw him last for God Sake!" Rangiku retorted.

"Well I DON'T SO GET OVER YOUR SELF!" Becca glared at Rangiku, to prove her point, but Rangiku wasn't buying any of it …

"BECCA! Where is He?!?!" Rangiku screamed at Becca

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! I don't know how many times I have to repeat myself??" Becca yelled back at her, with her fists clenched at her side. Toushiro stood in-between the pair of them, switching his glance between them, his eyebrow twitching ever so slightly. It was bad enough that he was put in this position in the first place, because of a Certain-someone, but them constantly shouting at each other, simply did nothing to keep him calm …

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT-UP!! Unless you wish to be ICE-SCULPTURES in my GARDEN!!!!" Instantly both women fell silent in front of the white-haired Captain, but still glared at each other.

Toushiro was musing on where Zack could have gone too, when at that exact moment Zack choose to walk out of the shop. Rangiku and Becca stared at each other in shock, they had been arguing over nothing.

"ZACK WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Both women yelled in unison, Zack shrugged "Shopping I guess, but isn't that what we came here to do anyway?!?!" He glanced at the girls then at Ichigo who was currently trying to save his eardrums. Rangiku glared at him, then glanced at Becca …"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Becca grinned evilly and nodded. Both women threw their bags at Zack "Catch …" They chorused then stalked off leaving Zack to hold every single bag they had.

Zack struggled to hold all of their 'purchases' as he sheepishly looked at Toushiro. "What did I do to deserve that?!?!" he asked.

Toushiro shrugged before replying, "For making them actually do some work for a change" Toushiro smirked and took some bags from Zack's grasp before going after 'her Lady-ship' and her 'Accomplice' …


End file.
